


【Fright Night】死亡只不過是另一個旅程的開始（悼念安東·尤金）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, It's a memorial fic for our beloved Anton Yelchin, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Resurrection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: -安東·尤金在2016/06/19因車禍去世了……雖然不是我男神，但是我很喜歡他跟柯林叔一起主演的Fright Night 2011（新天師斗僵尸）T^T-這篇文說好聽是來悼念安東的，但是還是不能否認它是一篇耽美同人，有人覺得被冒犯的話我先鄭重道歉-這是一篇Fright Night同人，CP為傑瑞（Jerry Dandridge）X查理（Charley Brewster)-就只是想寫一篇“傑瑞給了遭遇車禍瀕臨死亡的查理一個重生的機會”這樣的故事
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Kudos: 7





	【Fright Night】死亡只不過是另一個旅程的開始（悼念安東·尤金）

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

查理·布魯斯特全身上下的感官正離他遠去，他就這樣躺著等待意識變成完全空白——直到他的脖子上傳來一陣被尖銳物刺穿的鈍痛感。

他緩緩睜開沉重的眼皮，傑瑞那張邪魅的臉直接倒映在他的視網膜上。視線中傑瑞嘴邊那抹鮮艷的紅色、竄入鼻中那股濃重的血腥味、以及脖子傳來的陣陣刺痛，都一一提醒著查理眼前不可忽視的事實——

他是在吸我的血嗎？

「傑瑞……你在做什麼？」他每說一個字，身體就多了分力氣，他微微側頭望著一臉無表情的吸血鬼，以往對他的所有恐懼與憎恨都已蕩然無存。

奇怪，我這是不是被車給撞壞腦子了？

「給我閉嘴，」傑瑞伸出舌頭把嘴邊殘留的血跡舔乾淨，他左手把查理的頭輕輕托起，右手則伸到自己嘴邊，他張嘴露出裡面的獠牙，用力往自己的右手臂咬下去。

當傑瑞的唇碰上查理時，另一股不屬於自己的微涼血液被渡進了他的口中，查理著了魔似的把那些嘗起來竟有些甜美的紅色液體都咽了下去，末了還不滿足地伸出舌頭探入對方口中，汲取著殘留在口中的赤色蜜津。

「呵呵，」傑瑞抬起頭，緩緩離開那張還在依依不捨的嘴，他把自己還未愈合的手臂伸到查理嘴邊，對著查理無法控制的饑渴眼神露出了惡意的笑容。

「乖，想要的話就自己張嘴喔。」

XXX

「傑瑞，為什麼你要救我？」除了衣服上沾有血跡之外，查理無論從哪一點都看不出自己半小時前才剛被車子給撞到還差一點就要回天乏術了。

傑瑞一臉嚴肅地看著他，表情是前所未有的認真，「之前你曾經把我殺死，但是我沒死成，所以這次輪到我了，我絕對不允許任何除了我之外的東西取走你的性命，你的命只能是我的。」

所以你選擇初擁我，讓我也變得跟你一樣？

查理低頭望著自己蒼白冰冷的手掌、胸口再也感受不到心臟的跳動、甚至連最基本的呼吸也變得可有可無。

傑瑞頭也不回地走了，查理望著他堅挺的背影，最後小跑步追上了男人的步伐。

XXX

此後與他們倆的永生相伴的并不是朝陽盛輝，而是夜空星辰。

【END完結】

**R.I.P Anton Yelchin T^T**


End file.
